Alliences
by chlean
Summary: Nolanverse. Tamara Fox has a thing for men in suit. With John Blake is not an expection. With a new vigilante in Gotham, she things she got really bad on those suit things. Tamara Fox, John Blake. Sorry the english, I am from uruguay. 1/?
1. Chapter 1

Nolanverse Tamara Fox and John Blake

Sorry in advance if this looks crappy and the mistakes. God, I´m sorry. English is not my first language. Please understand. You can correct the details, I don´t mind.

_Yeah shoot me. My crackship. Because John is much like Tim in a sense to me and Tam is amazing. Period._

From the moment she met John Blake, little Tam Fox was hooked to say the least. She knew him one time on the library, both peaking up the same book (something about industrial engineer, she doesn´t really remembers) but she does remember the little touch of his hand on hers, eyes suddenly crossed and she let the book fall to the floor. He raises one eyebrow and laughs, very politely picking up the book and giving it to her. He salute politely again and left the building. Tamara noticed he was wearing a police jacket and a patch. And so begins her thing for men in uniform.

Weeks later after the sudden death of Bruce Wayne and the Gotham Battle against Bane, Tam goes to see her father, knowing he did more stuff on the CEO department on Wayne Enterprises. Everyone seems to mourn about the death of Bruce and Tam feels sad, because she didn´t saw him that much times, but she sure remembers him. He was a good guy, with secrets. But she didn´t judge. Her father, Lucius was talking eagerly with someone else on the department when she saw something that caught her eye, the same blue jacket she saw on the library. He turns around flashing a smile at her. Former Officer John Blake.

They share a brief talk before he mysteriously said he needed to do some business, but he did say something "Talk to you later, Ms. Fox" and she returns a warm smile because he wants to talk to her. Her dear father reminds her it was getting late and she needed to get home early. So she grabs her coat and leaves the building behind. It was dark.

It was late and Gotham was nearly empty now, so she did notice when some footsteps started to sound behind her and a shadow followed through the night. Tam started to walk faster, her heels hitting the ground hard. A strong arm grabbed hers making her turn and her back was hitting the wall, she groans because it hurt badly her back. Her purse hits the man on the sides, trying to get him off, and her heel suddenly found space upon his feet, his arms finally ceasing his grip. And then, a gun, he was pointing at her, stepping once again close to her.

A shadow came up of the sky, knocking the man down to his feets. Tam watches in amusement at the scene. Batman. No…not yet, she saw the similarities on the suit but not quite. He moved quickly, young…more young than he looked on the battle of Gotham. His gaze turns to her, making her froze.

"Did he hurt you?" he walks to her and she swallows. His voice was brooded and dark, he realize this at her reaction and tries to smile. Batman doesn´t smile. "You are okay, Ms. Fox?" Her lips are pressed together, and a simple nod leaves him satisfied. His arm feels warm and firm on her waist "Let´s get you out of here"


	2. The Manor

Nolanverse Tamara Fox and John Blake

Sorry in advance if this looks crappy and the mistakes. God, I´m sorry. English is not my first language. Please understand. You can correct the details, I don´t mind.

Second Chapter

_Yeah shoot me. My crackship. Because John is much like Tim in a sense to me and Tam is amazing. Period._

Tam got a date with John Blake that evening. Well not exactly a date, he needed some equipment for The Wayne Manor, now empty, seems like Bruce let the place be the new orphanage. Her inside twitch thinking of how Bruce Wayne was a very kind person but never really show it up. Anyway, she bought a dress, it was blue, it was wavy and she loves it, she really tried to look casual but damn, she couldn´t. She gasps at the only sight of the Wayne Manor once the taxi drove her there. There was a car outside of the building, probably belonged to John. Tam stares at the front door, at least the double of her sizes and ringed the bell with her free hand; the other had some weird equipment. Soon after John opened the door and she just stares, not because he was wearing a not sleeves shirt, or because he was bruised, because she thought Alfred would open it. But he wouldn´t…not after Bruce passed away.

"Glad you could made it" John´s voice snaps her out of her thoughts in time to return a warm smile and stepping inside

"What happen to your face?" his face got frozen, thinking on something to said before she leaved the things on the table, stepping closer "man, it looks bad. Did you got anyone to take care of them?"

"Not really, I got them recently" he finally added stretching his right arm to scratch the back of his neck a little embarrassed. Tam blushes for a second at the sight of his muscles tensing before concentrating on his bruises

"Where is the kitchen?" he points and she takes his arm and gets inside, searching for the first kit aid, placing it on the kitchen counter, getting some alcohol and bandages to work with. John´s body is rested against the border of the counter his head down and she dares to lift it up with one finger "Stay still and don´t move"

His skin feels warm while she takes care of the bruises, some of them looking pretty bad, she got the alcohol on the skin, and he cringes at this, jerking his face away. She stares "Sorry" he apologies and Tam can´t help but laugh. She keeps the healing process being gentler now. How could he get them? This wasn´t anything a cop can get, she thought once again, she places some bandages on his low neck before tapping his shoulder.

"There. It is done. How did you get them?" She asks closing the kit before gazing at him, surprised he was giving her an odd look. Like he was contenplaining a thought. "John?"

"Police stuff. Nothing to be worried about" this doesn´t leave her satisfied but any thought about it banish when he places a soft kiss on her cheek, before turning on his feet and walking away "Need to do something, see you tomorrow" he said before being completely gone. Tam stares at the place where he was previously standing and sighs, going once again at the front door.


End file.
